Pokémon Platinum - Shinji's Ascension
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Sick and tired of seeing Shinji Ikari suffer for the sake of a group of maniacs that make up the higher powers of NERV, Arceus intervenes and takes Shinji from his world, and makes him a Chosen One for the world of Pokémon. But what will happen when NERV decides to try and take him back?
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, this is an idea I've had in mind ever since I got a new copy of the game. I just want you readers out there to know that I consider this an experimental story. It's not really one I plan on continuing unless enough people want me to. So, for now, enjoy the story._

* * *

_Dialogue Key_

* * *

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon." = Regular Speech

_'Starly, the Starling Pokémon.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"We are Team Galactic!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist." = Pokédex Entries**_

**"Fear not, Chosen One." = Arceus Speaking**

* * *

_Arceus Views the Multiverse_

* * *

In the plane between dimensions, in a world known as the Hall of Origins, there lurks a great being that holds much power. One might think that this being is humanoid. Well, they'd be wrong about that. For this powerful entity is not a human, or even humanoid, at all.

It has a more equine appearance as it possesses a body similar to that of modern day horses, but it lacks the flowing mane and the long tail made of hair. It has a golden ring around its waist and has dual tone gray skin on its body and red eyes. It has no visible mouth or nose, and its head is long and pointy.

This creature is called Arceus. He is a creature known as a Legendary Pokemon - and is considered to be the deity of the Pokemon world where he watches over the humans who live alongside his children. True, there are evil organizations such as Team Rocket that crop up with the intentions of misusing the Pokemon that inhabit the planet, but there has always been a Chosen One or two that have been born to protect the world of Pokemon and defeat these threats while saving the world.

Each generation of Chosen One is blessed by Arceus himself with the ability to understand Pokemon to a certain extent, while having a form of soul bond with their blessed partner Pokemon. This Pokemon usually being the very first one that Arceus's chosen receives at the start of their journey. However, he has recently noticed that while activity from the organizations known as Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua from the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions respectively, has come to a stop, a new organization has risen up in a far off region known as the Sinnoh region.

And organization known as Team Galactic.

But all Arceus knows is that they don't have good intentions for the Pokemon world. He knows not what their ultimate goal is. But whatever it is, it can only spell disaster for everyone.

He needs to find a new chosen one.

And Arceus believes he's found the right child for the job.

Recently, Arceus has begun to view worlds outside his own at the request of one of his fellow Legendary Pokemon. Giratina, the Shadow Dragon or the Reverse World. And what he's found has astonished him.

While it's true that Arceus, at least in part, created the world of Pokemon, he's seen that there are infinite universes out there with their own sets of rules, enemies, weapons, life forms and more. He's seen a world full of giant mechs that do battle with each other, a world where there are sentient giant robots that can transform into anything, even a world where people bring ancient creatures called dinosaurs back to life in order to do battle with one another.

Arceus has seen many things that defy the imagination. But one particular universe seems to catch his eye the most. Especially the side universes that deviate from the original timeline.

A world that goes by the name of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

More specifically, Arceus has been watching over a single child from that universe. Shinji Ikari. And he has felt his aged heart go out to the poor boy.

In every reality for the lad he's seen, Shinji is always born hated by his father and loved by his mother. His mother is absorbed by a prototype EVA unit that is later designated as Eva Unit 01, and Shinji is abandoned by his father to some of his cruel relatives. He grows up becoming a social recluse, timid, shy, and soft spoken.

And then his bastard of a father, Gendo, recalls him to Tokyo-3 as a pawn to pilot Unit 01 to fight a group of demonic beings that humanity named angels. But these creatures are far from the biblical incarnations that are known to watch over God's children and guard heaven wielding swords of fire. These things are malicious beings searching for the first two Angels that NERV has designated as 'Adam' and 'Lillith' in order to free the two, while Gendo and SEELE, the head honchos of NERV, seek to use the two for their own scenarios to initiate a Third Impact in order to wipe out humanity.

And Shinji always ends up being the catalyst.

**"There must be a way to stop these events! To give at least one incarnation of Shinji Ikari a better life, and stop the Third Impact in its entirety!"** Arceus said to himself.

That's when he noticed something. Two universes. One where Shinji has yet to form any significant attachments to his guardian, Misato Katsuragi, the EVA Pilot and Angel/Clone hybrid of his mother, Rei Ayanami, and that wretched girl, Asuka Soryu. And the other universe is a blank slate for one of his realms. A world of Pokemon where the current chosen one, Ash Ketchum, does not exist.

Arceus smirked to himself, even though he has no mouth.

**"And I think I know how to do that."**

With his plan in motion, Arceus began to use his power to open a dimentional rift to the world of this particular Shinji Ikari. It's time for a new Chosen One to be brought into the world of Pokemon. A Chosen One that shall never be manipulated by megalomaniacs seeking to further their own selfish ambitions.

* * *

_*To Be Continued…?*_

* * *

_Thanks a bunch for reading this chapter, everyone. If this story does get continued, it will follow the events of the Pokemon Platinum video game. So you might have to wait a little while before I create any new chapters for the story. If you even want me to continue this story, of course._

_I'll see you all in the next chapter of whatever I have planned to update._


	2. Chapter 2

_*I still don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor do I own Pokémon.*_

* * *

_Dialogue Key_

* * *

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon." = Regular Speech

_'Starly, the Starling Pokémon.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"We are Team Galactic!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist." = Pokédex Entries**_

**"Fear not, Chosen One." = Arceus Speaking**

* * *

_A Mother's Grief_

* * *

As she lay down in a hospital bed, still tired from having just given birth, Yui Ikari stared lovingly at her newborn son as she cradled the half hour old infant boy in her arms. Unlike his father, who has black hair, Shinji seems to have inherited Yui's brown hair except that his is a darker shade. And as the innocent little baby opened his eyes once again, he showed to his mother that they are a beautiful shade of grayish blue.

Yui couldn't stop the proud smile from forming on her tired face as her little Shinji cooed and gurgled at his mommy. She planted a motherly kiss on his forehead and held him closer as she gently and carefully adjusted him in her arms to make sure his head had proper support.

"That's my sweet baby boy. My little Shinji."

But Yui remembered that while her husband's sensei, Fuyutsuki, was proud that the married couple have given birth to a son, her husband himself was anything but happy. It's no secret to anyone that Yui's husband, Gendo, wanted their child to be a girl. Unfortunately for him, God had other plans and instead blessed the two with their son.

Although Gendo certainly doesn't see it as a blessing, and instead refers to it as a curse.

And that brought sadness to Yui.

She doesn't like how her husband can be so blind to the blessing that their Shinji is to them, and has devoted himself to his work in a top secret military faction known as NERV. Of course, it's not so secret to Yui. She's one of the top scientists responsible for creating the giant techno-organic instruments that will be humanity's last hope. The one creature that can combat the demons that are sure to attack the Earth and begin the one thing that everyone has feared since the Second Impact took place years ago.

A Third Impact. One that would surely wipe out all life from the face of the Earth.

And Yui is determined to make sure that doesn't happen.

But lately, Yui has noticed something off about her husband. His Aura is no longer that of the man she fell in love with. The man whom she saved from his own darkness.

He feels colder. Almost sinister, as he meets up with a committee in NERV known as SEELE in order to discuss top secret plans that not even she is allowed to know. But she doesn't know why. What could be such a big secret that not even those of the EVA Project are allowed to know?

"...Prepare to have the boy shipped off to a random family in Siberia."

Yui perked up instantly as her drowsiness was replaced by a feeling she can't quite place yet.

_'That sounded like Gendo-Kun.'_

Glancing at the door to her room in the hospital, Yui saw her husband speaking to Fuyutsuki in the hallway. The older man looked as though Gendo had just told him the people of NERV are being ordered to murder babies.

"Gendo, you can't be serious! You can't just abandon Shinji and ship him off to Siberia, he's your son! Has Yui even consented to this, because I'm certain she didn't!" Fuyutsuki exclaimed in outrage while trying to remain as quiet as possible.

But Gendo was unfazed by this outburst from his teacher.

"Yui's wants for that little demon are irrelevant. All that matters is the completion of the Eva Units. Having to raise that boy would be nothing more than a distraction from her primary objective." Gendo said in his emotionless voice. "Besides, doing this will prove that the boy will have use when he is older. We shall simply send him to an abusive or neglectful couple who will starve him of human contact and make him as submissive as possible. Then we can mold him to better fit the scenario."

Yui pretty much tuned out the rest of their argument and held her son more protectively. She was almost in denial. Gendo wants to use their - her son as a tool for the EVA Project? She began to tear up as she so desperately wanted all of this to be a bad dream, but she knows better. Gendo really is no longer the man she married. The man she fell in love with so long ago. Now, he's nothing more than a monster in human skin!

Shinji started to whimper as he could somehow sense his mother's distress. He doesn't really understand what she's feeling, but he does know that he doesn't like it.

_'Dear Lord, if you're listening, please help my little Shinji! Help me find a way to get us both out from Gendo's clutches!'_ she mentally prayed.

Little does she know, her prayers are about to be answered.

* * *

_*To Be Continued…*_

* * *

_I hope you all liked this chapter. I apologise that it's not longer than this, but I don't have my copy of Pokémon Platinum Version yet. Once I get that, I can really get the ball rolling for this story._


End file.
